


maple syrup

by themwhostrays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But lube is very important guys, Felix is a ghost, Ghost Sex, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Mouth gagging, Semi-Public Sex, Seungmin didn't use lube because Felix doesn't really need prepping, Sex In The Kitchen, mentions of food, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: "Open your mouth." Seungmin added, raising his arm holding the wet cloth. This made Felix's eyes widen."What the heck?" Felix hollered, his arms flailing to his waist. "We can't do this here, Seung! Your roommates are sleeping on the other side of the dorm, what're you thinking?"Seungmin smirked devilishly. "That's why I'm going to stuff this inside your mouth so you won't wake anyone up, and besides, only I can see you."
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 67





	maple syrup

**Author's Note:**

> basically seungmin fucking a freckled ghost in the communal kitchen.
> 
> this is a reposted fic from my nsfw twitter.
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

Would you resist a Lee Felix wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and white briefs while soaking in sweat and Maple syrup? If yes, I'm looking up high to you, if not, Kim Seungmin can relate to you.

Humans are weak. Lee Felix is one big weakness. Kim Seungmin is a human standing in front of Lee Felix, trying all his might not to pounce on the freckled boy and ruin him in the communal kitchen, but because he's weak, he let desire and lust overpower him.

"Take off your shirt." He mumbled, cold and calculated. Felix, who was currently putting Pancake batter on a pan and didn't mind his soaked shirt, looked up.

"Wait, let me just finish this―" Felix tried to respond, but Seungmin was becoming impatient.

"Don't make me wait. Take off your shirt." He growled, his eyes darkening as seconds pass by. Felix sighed and stopped what he was doing just to follow the younger.

"Here, you happy now?" The freckled boy rolled his eyes as he tossed his soiled cloth to the taller.

"Open your mouth." Seungmin added, raising his arm holding the wet cloth. This made Felix's eyes widen.

"What the heck?" Felix hollered, his arms flailing to his waist. "We can't do this here, Seung! Your roommates are sleeping on the other side of the dorm, what're you thinking?"

Seungmin smirked devilishly. "That's why I'm going to stuff this inside your mouth so you won't wake anyone up, and besides, only I can see you."

"But still, we can't do this here. What if someone else comes and sees you?" Felix tried to think of any reasons to disagree, but as he tried to think, the thoughts just arouses him.

"You'll like that won't you? Someone catching me fucking you dumb? Someone watching just how much of a whore you are for my cock? Right?" Seungmin was just adding fuel to the fire, knowing just how successful his words will be.

"They'll only see you humping the air but alright." The smaller man grumbled, glaring at the other in front of him before obediently opening his mouth, his tounge lolling outside of his lips just to tease Seungmin. "You're in thin fucking ice, Kim Seungmin."

Seungmin crumpled the cloth into a ball before inserting it inside the older's mouth, Felix can taste the mix of his own sweat and the Maple syrup he spilled all over himself just a few minutes ago.

"Bend over on the table." Seungmin ordered, untying the strings on his sweatpants.

Felix walked towards and bent over the dining table, waiting for the younger's next moves.

Felix squealed when Seungmin roughly tugged his boxers down, the cold air hitting his bare bottom.

"Your hole's gaping, who played with you last night?" Seungmin whispered right into Felix's ear, tracing a finger teasingly around the older's rim.

"The one under the closet at 5th Floor." Felix removed the cloth on his mouth before answering, pushing his ass near Seungmin's crotch, the freckled boy getting impatient.

"You're such a slut." Seungmin rolled his eyes before hitting Felix's bare skin slightly.

Felix responded rather rudely, the older boy nearing the edge of his patience, it was too early for Seungmin's teasing. 

Felix offered to help Seungmin cook for his roommates, but Seungmin just had to ruin their plan and decided to fuck him on the dining table where all of them eat.

"I know. Now do what you have to do, before I change my mind." He snarled.

"You don't tell me what to do." The younger of the two smugly spoke, pushing Felix's back until his stomach completely rested on the surface of the table.

"Fine, let's stop―" Felix grumbled, already pissed off because of the man's cockiness. He was about to stand up and act like nothing happened when a loud gasp escaped his lips because of a finger sliding inside him. "―No! I'm open and I can take you! I want your cock you bastard, not your fingers!" He protested but was stopped when Seungmin tugged his soiled cloth and stuffed it back to his mouth.

Seungmin then tugged his hair up to make him stand, biting his shoulder just enough to make it bruise. "Like I said, you don't tell me what to do." Seungmin growled before pushing two fingers in with no hesitation, making him inwardly shiver because of how cold it is.

After scissoring his fingers for a while, Seungmin added another, jabbing Felix's prostate repeatedly just to hear the other boy whine impatiently. Felix's eyes are brimming with tears, body shaking as he cries out for more, as he cries out for Seungmin's dick.

When Seungmin deemed Felix open, he pumped his cock before he heard Felix whine needily, laughing before finally giving him what he wants, what both of them wants.

He lined up his head on Felix's, breaching the hole. Seungmin sighed in content when he finally slid his cock whole inside, the coldness of Felix's body welcoming him. Felix moaned at that, drool already dripping from his open mouth.

Seungmin picked up the pace, Felix's walls clenching around his cock while he gave vigour thrusts. "Stop clenching up or I might not last long." Seungmin gasped as his spine shivered at the ice cold feeling.

As they moved, the dining table moved with them. Felix scrambled around to grip on the table's edge as the legs squeaked with every thrust of Seungmin.

"You're intentionally being loud, right? You really want them to hear you being used like a sex doll huh?" The younger of the two groaned and only got another loud moan in response. "That's so pathetic of you, Felix, you can do better than that." He sneered.

The noises just got louder, causing Seungmin to lift Felix's body. His hand held Felix's chest while the other hand started pumping Felix's cocklet. He was increasing the pleasure the older are feeling at the moment, and it only increased the volume of Felix's moans and whines.

"I'm close, Felix, want me to fill you up with my cum? Want me to mess you up all over?" Seungmin panted even though his thrusts weren't faltering. Felix nodded dumbly at that, his head limping on the side as he continued to receive whatever Seungmin gives him.

Seungmin finally stopped thrusting and pumping Felix's cock, his hips stuttering as he came inside the condom.

Felix came next, spurting long strings of white ropes and all of it messing the once clean dining table.

They both looked so fucked out. Seungmin sweaty as he laid his forehead on Felix's bruised shoulder. Felix was more fucked out than Seungmin, his freckled cheeks dusted in red hues, his chest sweaty and some of his drool and the maple syrup on his shirt dripping down. His hair was so messy due to Seungmin's harsh tugs, his eyes watery and starry. His mouth so full and wet.

They remained like that for a while, pants filling up the whole kitchen. It was so quiet when suddenly, Changbin entered.

He stared at Seungmin for a long minute, the two younger boys staring back dumbly. "I don't want to interrupt," The oldest of the three started. "But we can all smell the burnt pancakes from inside our rooms."

This made Felix sniff and smell the burnt smell wafting through the air, before smiling sheepishly and laid his head on Seungmin's chest.

"Nice cock by the way, but I'm still confused of to why would you jerk off in front of the dining table. Sometimes you scare me, Min." Changbin murmured as he backed out and went away, leaving Seungmin embarrassed and Felix laughing.


End file.
